This invention relates to apparatus and method for increasing the security of an aircraft, its passengers and its flight crew and prevention of hijacking or injury during flight. More particularly, the invention relates to a security system for restricting access between the cockpit area and the passenger area during flight, while yet allowing for normal boarding and usage of aircraft facilities in flight.
It is possible for a single person or small group to obtain control over a passenger aircraft in flight by gaining access to the cockpit area. In the past, the cockpit area has been separated from the passenger area by a single breachable door. In the passenger area, flight attendants serve the needs of the passengers. Access to the cockpit area through the cockpit door is not always strictly controlled. Luring or forcing a pilot into the passenger area by a would-be skyjacker can result in takeover of the aircraft with potential serious injury or loss of life to occupants of the aircraft, along with loss of life and property on the ground.
Proposals for reinforcing the cockpit door to prevent unwanted intrusion do not prevent an assailant from gaining access to the cockpit area when the door is voluntarily opened by a pilot to investigate a disturbance or to utilize facilities in the passenger area.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for controlling passage of personnel between the cockpit area and the passenger area.
Another object of the invention is to provide improved apparatus and method for allowing boarding of the aircraft in an unrestricted manner, while controlling unauthorized passenger movement while in flight.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for temporarily isolating and detaining a skyjacker.
Briefly stated, the invention comprises a security system for monitoring and protecting flight crew in an aircraft carrying passengers, said flight crew being fitted with electronic identification tags, the aircraft having a cockpit area, a passenger area, and an outer boarding door, the security system comprising a security chamber having transparent bullet-proof walls interposed between, and providing the only passage between, the cockpit area and the passenger area, the security chamber having at least two bullet-proof doors comprising a cockpit door opening into the cockpit area and a passenger door, and an automated door interlock system arranged to prevent opening both the cockpit door and the passenger door at the same time when the outer boarding door is closed. The security chamber may have a third or entry door adjacent to outer boarding door to facilitate boarding.
Preferably, the security system includes sensors adapted to monitor passage of an unauthorized person through the passenger door and logic means responsive to the sensors and arranged to cause said automated door interlock system to close and lock all of the doors when the sensors detect passage of an unauthorized person into the security chamber, or when actuated by a flight crew member.